


[SF COLLECTION FOR TENIPURI]

by hoshimeguri



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Drama, Multi, Shounen, Sports
Language: ไทย
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-10-17 07:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshimeguri/pseuds/hoshimeguri
Summary: รวมเรื่องสั้นหลายๆคู่ที่เราแต่งของเรื่อง prince of tennis ค่ะ





	1. you're gonna stand by me, right? - [Kenya x Shiraishi]

you're gonna stand by me, right? 

 **pairing :** Oshitari Kenya x Shiraishi Kuranosuke

 **summary** : Cuz I don't know how it gets better than this, but with you I’d fearless for everything #inspiration from _Fearless – Taylor Swift_

 **author :** Nezumi’ki

 

.

.

.

 

 **_Tennis club and Academy_ ** _University of Michigan_

_ลมอ่อนๆที่พัดเอากลีบดอกซากุระปลิวร่วงลงเต็มพื้นคอร์ท ทำให้ชิราอิชิรู้สึกหงุดหงิดกับพวกมันบ้าง แต่ก็รู้สึกคิดถึงบ้านเกิดขึ้นมาด้วยนิดหน่อย. . ._

_5 ปีแล้วซินะ ที่มาอยู่ที่นี่ เรียนหนังสือ ซ้อมเทนนิส แข่งทัวร์นาเมนต์. . .ชีวิตของนักกีฬาอาชีพ ไม่คิดเหมือนกันว่าจะยืนได้ถึงจุดนี้ วันนี้ได้. . ._

_แต่อย่างน้อยก็มาถึงแล้วละนะ. . .ถึงตอนนี้จะยังคว้าแชมป์รายการใหญ่ๆมาครองไม่ได้ก็เถอะ แต่หลังจากอาการบาดเจ็บบ้านี่หายดีแล้ว ต้องไม่พลาด!_ _คอยดูก็แล้วกัน_

.

.

.

 

วันนี้ก็ยังคงเหมือนกับทุกๆวันของชิราอิชิ

 

กิจวัตรประจำวันของเด็กหนุ่มเวลาที่ไม่มีการแข่งขันรายการไหน ก็มีแค่ไปเรียนแล้วก็กลับมาซ้อมเทนนิสที่อะคาเดมีแบบนี้วนไปเรื่อยๆทุกวัน จนกว่าจะถึงฤดูการแข่งขันที่ได้รับอนุญาตในลงแข่ง

 

“เฮ้!!! ชิราอิชิมีแขกมาหา” เพื่อนคนหนึ่งในอะคาเดมีที่ยังไม่ถึงคิวซ้อมเดินมาบอกระหว่างที่เขากำลังมีสมาธิอยู่กับโค้ชประจำวัน

 

“อ้อ, ขอบใจนะ”

 

ชิราอิชิตีลูกเทนนิสลงพื้นคอร์ทฝั่งตรงข้ามเก็บคะแนนสุดท้ายปิดเกมไปอย่างสวยงามไปอีกหนึ่งเกมของการซ้อมวันนี้ แล้วถึงอนุญาตโค้ชออกไปแขกคนที่ว่านั้น

 

.

.

.

 

_“ลมอะไรหอบนายมาหาฉันถึงที่นี้ได้ละเนี่ย?”_

 

นั้นเป็นคำทักทายแรกที่ชิราอิชิใช้กับแขกพิเศษของตัวเองวันนี้ แต่ว่าแขกคนที่ว่าคนนั้น _โอชิทาริ เคนยะ_ กลับทำสีหน้าเหมือนไม่อยากรับมุกของเขาเลยซักนิด

 

“ก็แค่คิดถึงเพื่อน ก็เลยมาหา ไม่ได้หรือไง?”

 

 

__หลังจากจบการแข่งขัน U-17w ที่ประเทศออสเตรเลีย ชิราอิชิก็ได้พบกับแมวมองคนหนึ่งเข้ามาเสนอทุนการศึกษาต่อพร้อมกับเทิร์นตัวเองเป็นนักเทนนิสอาชีพ ภายใต้การดูแลของอะคาเดมีจนกว่าจะจบการศึกษาระดับมหาวิทยาลัย

หลังจากคิดตรึกตรองอยู่พักใหญ่ เด็กหนุ่มดาวรุ่งที่มีฝีมือน่าจับตามองคนหนึ่งของทีมญี่ปุ่นก็ตัดสินใจรับทุนนั้นและเริ่มต้นเส้นทางมืออาชีพอย่างจริงจัง

 

ส่วนเคนยะ. . .หลังจากจบม.ต้นแล้วก็ตัดสินใจต่อม.ปลายในแผนการเรียนสายวิทยาศาสตร์ ด้วยเหตุผลว่า อยากจะเป็นหมอตามความคาดหวังลึกๆของครอบครัวและตัวเองในวัยเด็ก

 

พอจบม.ปลาย ชิราอิชิก็ได้ยินข่าวว่าเคนยะเลือกมาเรียนต่อคณะแพทยศาสตร์ที่มหาวิทยาลัยในอเมริกา แต่ก็ฟังได้ไม่ถนัดเท่าไหร่ว่าเป็นมหาวิทยาลัยอะไร? หรือว่าอยู่ที่รัฐไหนในอเมริกา?

 

ต้องโทษภาษาอังกฤษแย่ๆของจิโตเสะที่เป็นคนคาบข่าวที่ว่ามาบอกนั่นแหละ ที่ทำให้พอมาพบกันโดยบังเอิญในมหาวิทยาลัยเขาถึงได้มีอาการตกใจเหมือนเจอผีหลอกยังไงยังงั้นเลย. . .

(และแน่นอนว่าเรื่องนี้เขาถูกเคนยะและเพื่อนในอะคาเดมีที่เรียนมหาวิทยาลัยเดียวล้อไปอีกเป็นอาทิตย์เลย)

 

 

_“แล้วที่บาดเจ็บเป็นไงมั่ง?”_

 

ชิราอิชิรู้สึกตกใจนิดหน่อยที่เคนยะรู้เรื่องอาการบาดเจ็บของเขาด้วย

 

แต่ก็ไม่แปลกอะไร ถ้าอย่างเคนยะจะรู้เรื่องนี้ด้วย คอลัมน์ข่าวกีฬาเดี๋ยวนี้ที่อัพเดตความเคลื่อนไหวของทั้งนักกีฬาและรายการแข่งกันละเอียดยิบอยู่แล้ว ยิ่งสมัยนี้ด้วยแล้ว แค่เสิร์จหาเอาจาก google ในสมาร์ทโฟนแปปเดียว ก็มีขึ้นมาให้อ่านกันจนตาลายไปหมด

 

“ก็ไม่เป็นอะไรมากหรอก อีกอย่างตอนนี้ฉันก็หายจากอาการบาดเจ็บนั่นแล้วด้วย”

 

“แต่ก็เสียดายนิดหน่อย ที่ไม่ได้ลงสนามแข่งที่ออสเตรเลียนโอเพ่นน่ะนะ”

 

น้ำเสียงของชิราอิชิฟังดูหมองลงไปถนัดหู จนคนเริ่มคำถามได้แต่นั่งเงียบพูดอะไรไม่ออกไปพักใหญ่

 

.

 _สำหรับนักเทนนิสแล้ว การแข่งขัน Grand Slam_ _ถือเป็น 1 ในความฝันสูงสุดในชีวิต_

 

_มันคงทั้งเสียใจและเจ็บใจจนไม่สามารถอธิบายออกมาเป็นคำพูดได้แน่ๆที่ต้องมาถอนตัวจากการแข่งกลางคัน เพราะอาการบาดเจ็บที่ทวีความเจ็บปวดขึ้นเรื่อยๆจนร่างกายอดทนไม่ไหวแบบนั้น_

 

 

 

 

 

“นี่ชิราอิชิ. . .ตำแหน่งหมอประจำตัวนายน่ะ **ฉันจองได้มั๊ย?”** เคนยะบอกขึ้นมาแบบนั้น พร้อมกับสายตาที่ไม่ได้แฝงไปด้วยอาการล้อเล่นแต่อย่างใด

 

“ทำหน้างงอะไร? พวกนักกีฬาดังๆต้องมีไม่ใช่หรือไง?”

 

 _ชิราอิชิ คุราโนะสุเกะ_ รู้สึกว่าใบหน้าของตัวเองร้อนวูบขึ้นมาราวๆ 3 วินาทีเห็นจะได้ ก่อนจะตัดสินใจตอบคำถามที่อีกฝ่ายนั้นแลดูใจจดใจจ่อกับการรอคอยคำตอบจากเขาเสียเหลือเกิน

 

 “ก็เอาซิ”

 

 

 _‘_ _ทั้งๆที่ก็ไม่รู้เหมือนกันว่าแบบนั้นมันจะมีอะไรเปลี่ยนแปลงมากแค่ไหน แต่ว่าชิราอิชิก็สัมผัสได้ว่าความมั่นใจของตัวเองนั้นมีเพิ่มขึ้นมาอย่างไม่รู้สาเหตุเกือบๆ 120%_ _เลยล่ะ. . . .’_

_\- - - - - - e n d - - - - - -_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

#ฟิคขี่ช้างจับตั๊กแตน ประโยคที่อยากเขียนจริงๆอยู่ล่างๆเลย ให้เดาเล่นอยู่ตรงไหน ใบ้ว่ามีตัวหนาในประโยค :P

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> พอดีว่า หายไปนานค่ะ ช่วงนี้งานเยอะมาก กระดิกตัวไปไหนไม่ได้เลย แต่ว่ากลัวไอดีจะร้าง เลยไปเอาฟิคที่เคยแต่งไว้มาโพสไว้ที่นี่ค่ะ
> 
>  
> 
> ใครผ่านมาอ่านก็ทิ้งคอมเม้นไว้ได้นะคะ :)


	2. IGUANA - [Kenya x Shiraishi]

**_I G U A N A_**

**pairing :** _Shiraishi Kuranosuke x Speedy ft. Speedy’s Daddy._

**summary** : การแข่งรายการมาสเตอร์ 1000 ที่ไมอามี่ ที่ร้อนบรม แต่ก็มีเรื่องบันเทิงจากการสารพัดสิงสาราสัตว์ได้ตลอดรายการ แต่ชิราอิชิก็คือ 1 ในกลุ่มคนที่ได้รับความบันเทิงนั้น

 **author :** Nezumi’ki

 

 

 

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

 

 

 

_แดดช่วงเที่ยงกลางเดือนมีนาคมในไมอามี่ **ชิราอิชิ** กล้าเอาหัวเป็นประกันเลยว่ามันร้อนไม่เป็นรองเมืองไหนๆในโลกแน่นอน_

เพราะอันดับโลกที่ร่วงหลุด Top 100 ไปพอสมควรจากการพักรักษาตัวจากอาการบาดเจ็บที่ยาวนาน ทำให้การเข้าร่วมการแข่งขันเทนนิสในหลายๆรายการ อย่างเช่นพวกรายการระดับมาสเตอร์ 1000 ชิราอิชิจำเป็นต้องผ่านการคัดเลือกเข้าไปแข่งในรอบ Main Draw ให้ได้จากการแข่งรอบควอลิฟายเสียก่อน แทนที่จะถูกตัดชื่อเข้า Main Draw แบบอัตโนมัติเลยเหมือนครั้งที่ตัวเองยังสามารถยึดพื้นที่ในระดับ Top 30 ของโลกได้ จากการจัดอันดับของ ATP World Ranking

 

การที่ต้องมาออกแรงเหนื่อยเพื่อคว้าโควต้าเข้าไปแข่งในรอบหลักให้ได้ตั้งแต่วันแรกๆของการเปิดทัวร์นาเม้นต์ไม่ใช่ปัญหาสำหรับชิราอิชิเท่าไหร่นัก ลำพังตัวเขาเองก็มั่นใจอยู่พอสมควรเหมือนกันว่า ด้วยฝีมือที่เขามีอยู่ ก็พอจะเอาชนะมือควอลิฟายคนอื่นๆผ่านเข้าไปแข่งได้แบบไม่เหลือบ่ากว่าแรงซักเท่าไหร่

 

แต่ปัญหาใหญ่ของรายการนี้สำหรับชิราอิชิแล้วกลับเป็นเรื่องของอากาศเสียมากกว่า

 

 

อากาศช่วงปลายเดือนมีนาคมในไมอามี่โดยเฉลี่ยแล้วมันก็อยู่ราวๆไม่เกิน 30 องศาเซลเซียลในแต่ละวัน แต่ว่าแดดในช่วงเที่ยงๆกับการแข่งขันกลางแจ้งในระดับ 1 ชั่วโมง – 2 ชั่วโมงกว่าๆมันก็โหดร้ายไม่ใช่เล่น แล้วไหนจะแสงแดดที่มันสะท้อนมาจากพื้นคอร์ทเข้าตาตรงๆนั่นอีก ชิราอิชิก็แทบจะยกให้การแข่งไมอามี่มาสเตอร์รายการนี้มีความโหดทรหดเป็นรองแค่ออสเตรเลี่ยนโอเพ่นคือรายการเดียวแทบจะในทันที

 

 

 

_\- อีกลูกเดียวก็ปิดแมตช์แล้ว –_

 

 

ชิราอิชิหายใจเข้าลึกๆทำสมาธิกับการเสิร์ฟครั้งสุดท้ายกับแมตช์พอยต์ของตัวเอง _‘ถ้าลูกนี้เอสได้ ทุกอย่างก็จบ’_

 

 

.

.

 

_แล้วมันเป็นแบบนี้แทบจะทุกครั้ง. . ._

 

 

 **“** **Fault!!”**

**“40-15”**

 

ความกดดันที่พยายามจะปิดเกมให้ได้ภายในลูกเดียวทำให้ชิราอิชิเสิร์ฟในครั้งแรกพลาดไปอย่างน่าเจ็บใจ เด็กหนุ่มถอนหายใจออกมาแบบเริ่มหงุดหงิดขึ้นมาเล็กๆ ก่อนจะล้วงลูกเทนนิสอีกลูกออกมาจากกระเป๋ากางเกงแล้วเดาะมันกับพื้นคอร์ทด้วยหน้าแร็กเก็ตเพื่อเตรียมเสิร์ฟครั้งที่ 2

 

 

 

.

.

 

เสียงโวยวายเหมือนมีใครตกใจอะไรซักอย่างจากบนที่นั่งผู้ชมดังขึ้น สามารถสร้างความไม่พอใจให้นักเทนนิสหนุ่มเจ้าของแมตช์พอยต์เกมนี้ได้ค่อนข้างมาก เขาหันหน้าไปทางต้นตอของเสียงนั่นด้วยสีหน้าที่แสดงออกว่าเขากำลังอารมณ์เสียไม่ใช่น้อยกับเรื่องนี้ ก่อนที่คิ้วทั้ง 2 ข้างที่ขมวดเข้าหากันจนแทบจะผูกเป็นโบว์ได้อยู่แล้วก็เลิกขึ้นสูงทันที

 

แล้วความตึงเครียดทุกอย่างภายในสนามแข่งตอนนั้นก็ถูกแทนที่ด้วยเสียงหัวเราะของทั้งผู้ชม,กรรมการ,เด็กเก็บบอล รวมไปถึงตัวนักกีฬาเองด้วย

 

 

 

อิกัวน่าตัวขนาดโตเต็มที่ที่ดูเหมือนจะให้ความสนใจการแข่งนี้ด้วย กำลังยึดที่นั่งแถว Front row ของคนแถวๆนั้น ชนิดไม่เกรงใจใคร ก่อนที่มันจะย้ายตัวเองมายึดพื้นที่เหนือจอสกอร์บอร์ดเป็นที่นั่งระดับ VIP ของตัวมันเองและจ้องลงมาที่คอร์ทเทนนิสเหมือนกำลังตั้งอกตั้งใจดูการแข่งด้วย

 

 

วินาทีนั้นชิราอิชิรู้สึกตัวว่า _เขาก็รู้สึก **คุ้นเคย** กับไอ้เจ้าตัวยักษ์สีเขียวหางยาวนั่นอยู่พอสมควรแปลกๆ_ แต่ว่า เขาอาจจะกำลังคิดไปเองอยู่ก็เป็นได้

 

 

_ไม่หรอกมั้ง. . . .ไม่น่าใช่_

 

 

 

.

.

 

 **“** **Game , Shiraishi 6-4,7-5”**

 

 

เสียงประกาศของผู้ตัดสินดังขึ้นเป็นอันจบเกม ผู้แข่งขันทั้ง 2 คนเดินมาที่ตรงกลางคอร์ทเพื่อจับมือกันตามมารยาทของนักกีฬาที่ดี แม้ว่าผู้ที่เป็นฝ่ายแพ้จะมีสีหน้าไม่ค่อยสบอารมณ์อยู่เท่าไหร่นักก็ตาม แต่ชิราอิชิก็พอเข้าใจอารมณ์ของอีกฝ่ายอยู่เหมือนกัน ก่อนจะเดินไปจับมือกับผู้ตัดสินในเกมนี้ แล้วหันมาโบกมือให้ผู้ชมที่กำลังปรบมือให้กับพวกเขาหลังการแข่งจบลง

 

 

อิกัวน่าตัวนั้นยังอยู่ที่เดิม. . .มันคลานไปมาอยู่แถวๆสกอร์บอร์ดอวดหางยาวๆของมัน แล้วทำเหมือนจะปีนลงมาจากสกอร์บอร์ดนั้นลงมาที่คอร์ท สร้างความแตกตื่นให้ผู้คนทั้งคอร์ทได้ในทันที และเมื่อเจ้าหน้าที่เริ่มกรูกันเข้ามาจะจับตัวมัน เจ้าตัวแสบก็ปีนกลับขึ้นไปบนสกอร์บอร์ดนั้นตามเดิม มองไปรอบๆนิดหน่อย ก่อนจะวิ่งกลับขึ้นไปบนที่นั่งผู้ชม ท่ามกลางเสียงกรี๊ดตกใจปนกับเสียงหัวเราะของบรรดาผู้ชมคนอื่นๆ

 

เจ้าตัวป่วนคอร์ทวิ่งตรงไปหาผู้ชายคนหนึ่งในบรรดากลุ่มผู้ชมแถวที่นั่งชั้นบนๆของสนามแข่ง แล้วจัดการปีนขึ้นไปเกาะเอาหางพาดไหล่ของชายหนุ่มคนนั้นอย่างง่ายดายและยอมอยู่เฉยตามคำสั่งของเจ้าของไหล่ที่มันเกาะอยู่ ที่ตอนนี้กำลังมีสีหน้าไม่ค่อยสู้ดีเท่าไหร่นัก กับสายตาคนรอบข้างที่หันมามองไอ้เจ้ายักษ์ตัวเขียวบนไหล่ของเขากันแทบจะเป็นตาเดียวกันทั้งสนาม

 

ชิราอิชิมองเหตุการณ์แถวๆนั้นแล้วก็ค่อยหัวเราะออกมา. . .แล้วถึงค่อยตะโกนให้เด็กๆที่ทำหน้าที่เก็บลูกเทนนิสช่วยส่งลูกเทนนิสมาให้เขาซัก 3-4 ลูก พร้อมๆกับเดินไปหยิบปากกาเคมีมาจากกระเป๋าแร๊กเก็ตขึ้นมาวาดลายเซ็นพร้อมกับเขียนอะไรลงไปนิดหน่อยที่ลูกเทนนิส ก่อนจะตีลูกเทนนิสพวกนั้นขึ้นไปบนที่นั่งผู้ชมด้วยแรงเบาๆที่พอแค่ส่งให้ลูกมันลอยขึ้นไปด้านบนได้ ให้แฟนๆเทนนิสที่มาเชียร์ถึงในสนามของตัวเอง

 

.

.

.

เคนยะมองลูกเทนนิสที่ _“อดีต”_ เพื่อนร่วมทีมสมัย ม.ต้นตีขึ้นมาตกลงตรงหน้าเขาแบบพอดิบพอดีอย่างไม่เข้าใจเท่าไหร่นัก เขาก้มลงหยิบลูกเทนนิสลูกนั้นขึ้นมาแล้วหมุนซ้าย-หมุนขวาดูจนพบกับลายเซ็นสีดำจากปากกาเคมีของเจ้าคนที่ตีลูกขึ้นมาพร้อมกับข้อความอะไรบางอย่าง

 

คิ้วเรียวสีเดียวกับเส้นผมซอยสั้นดูทะมัดทะเมงขมวดเข้าหากันเล็กน้อย ก่อนที่รอยยิ้มละมุนจะถูกคลี่ลงบนใบหน้าคมตามแบบของเด็กหนุ่มจากโอซาก้า

 

 

 **_“_ ** **_Thanks,Kenya”_ **

 

 

แรงกดที่ไหล่ดูเหมือนจะเพิ่มขึ้นเล็กๆ และพอชายหนุ่มดีกรีนักศึกษาแพทย์แห่งมหาวิทยาลัยมิชิแกนหันหน้ามามองเจ้าตัวต้นตอของแรงนั้น เขาก็พบว่า ไอ้เจ้าลูกชายตัวแสบชูคอขึ้นมาด้วยสีหน้าที่เหมือนกับกำลังจะบอกว่า _“เจ้าลูกเทนนิสลูกในมือของเขานั้นเป็นผลงานของมัน”_ ราวๆนั้น จนเขาแทบหลุดหัวเราะออกมาทันที

 

เคนยะยกมืออีกข้างที่ไม่ได้ถือลูกเทนนิสขึ้นลูบหัวเจ้าตัวป่วน 2-3 ที แทนรางวัลอย่างแรกที่มันจะได้รับกับการทำผลงานได้อย่างยอดเยี่ยมพอสมควรในครั้งนี้ แล้วเอ่ยคำชมที่หลายครั้งเจ้า “สปีดดี้”ก็มีท่าทางตอบรับเหมือนกับว่ามันฟังรู้เรื่องออกมา

 

_“ทำดีมาก ลูกพ่อ”_

 

 

 

 

 

 

_\- - - - - - e n d - - - - - -_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> เรื่องแรงบันดาลใจได้มาจากเซเลปไมอามี่ค่ะ ตัวแสบที่แม้แต่ Federer ยังต้องหลบเฟรมให้ เซเลปจริงๆหางยาวเด่นมาก 5555555+
> 
> เรื่องนี้เป็นเรื่องต่อของ [you're gonna stand by me, right?] ของคู่เคนยะ-ชิราอิชิ ที่ชิราอิชิเลือกเส้นทางเทิร์นโปรแล้วลงแข่งใน atp tour เก็บคะแนนล่าอันดับโลก แต่เคนยะเลือกจะหยุดแล้วไปเดินทางสายอื่นต่อแทน 
> 
> (เอาตามตรงนะ เรามองว่าสกิลเทนนิสเคนยะมันไปไม่ได้อ่ะ เคนยะมีจุดเด่นคือเร็ว ในการแข่งในเรื่องมันแข่งกันแบบ 1 set มันก็พอไหวอ่ะ แต่แข่งแบบโปรขึ้นมาเลยคือ ถ้าแข่ง tour ก็ต้องชนะ 2ใน 3 set ถ้าแกรนด์สแลมก็ 3 ใน 5 set ซึ่งจุดนี้เรามองไปว่า ขาเคนยะรับไม่ไหวอ่ะ โดนลากเกมยื้อๆ 3เกมไปถึงขั้น 5เกม ขาตายแน่ๆ ถ้าขาตายแล้วทุกอย่างก็จบค่ะ เตรียมตอกตะปูโลงแพ้ได้เลย) 
> 
> ซึ่งเราก็คงเขียนต่อไปเรื่อยๆ แล้วก็คงขยายไปคู่อื่นด้วย เพราะมันสนุกดีเหมือนกันค่ะ :)


	3. Be With. . .(you) - [Tezuka x Fuji]

**_Be With. . .(you)_ **

**pairing :** _Tezuka Kunimitsu x Fuji Syusuke_

 **summary** : ความพ่ายแพ้แบบยับเยินของเทะสึกะในรอบชิงรายการมาสเตอร์ครั้งแรกในอาชีพนักกีฬา สภาพจิตใจหลังจากและกำลังใจแสนวิเศษ

 **author :** Nezumi’ki

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_ฤดูกาลคอร์ทดินเริ่มขึ้นแล้ว. . ._

**รายการแข่งขันเทนนิสอาชีพ** **monte carlo รอบชิงชนะเลิศ**

 

.

.

.

แดดจัดๆในช่วงบ่ายของวัน กับการแข่งขันที่ยืดยื้อมาเกือบ 2 ชั่วโมง สร้างความอ่อนล้าให้กับร่างกายของเทะสึกะได้ในระดับที่ตอนนี้เขาก้าวขาแทบไม่ออกแล้ว. . .

 

 

นับตั้งแต่เทิร์นโปรเป็นนักเทนนิสมืออาชีพอย่างเต็มตัว ชื่อของนักกีฬาอัจฉริยะชาวญี่ปุ่น _“เทะสึกะ คุนิมิตสึ”_ ก็เริ่มมีชื่อเสียงขึ้นเรื่อยๆจากการคว้าชัยชนะจากรายการแข่งขันต่างๆใน ATP world tour มาพอสมควร ถึงแม้จะเป็นรายการเล็กๆระดับ 250 แต่มันก็ช่วยเพิ่มให้คะแนนสะสมของนักเทนนิสหนุ่มจากแดนปลาดิบมีเพิ่มมากขึ้น จนสามารถไต่อันลับโลกมาถึงระดับ Top 20 ของนักเทนนิสทั่วโลกได้ในที่สุด

 

และครั้งนี้ก็เป็นครั้งแรกในอาชีพนักเทนนิสของเทะสึกะที่เขาสามารถผ่านเข้ามาถึงรอบชิงชนะเลิศของรายการแข่งขันระดับมาสเตอร์ และถ้าเขาสามารถเอาชนะคู่แข่งในรอบชิงชนะเลิศนี้ได้ เขาก็จะกลายเป็นนักเทนนิสชาวญี่ปุ่นคนแรกที่สามารถคว้าถ้วยรางวัลชนะเลิศรายการระดับมาสเตอร์ของ ATP มาครองได้สำเร็จ

 

 

_แต่ว่า. . .หนทางที่จะเอื้อมไปให้ถึงถ้วยรางวัลชนะเลิศของรายการระดับมาสเตอร์ของเทะสึกะนั้น มันไม่ได้ง่ายเหมือนกับรายการอื่นๆที่เขาเคยคว้าชัยมาเลยซักนิด_

 

 

ความกดดันจากตัวเอง ความคาดหวังจากบรรดากองเชียร์และแฟนคลับ รวมไปถึงความตื่นเต้นที่ได้เข้าชิงรายการใหญ่เป็นครั้งแรกในใจลึกๆอีก ทำให้เทะสึกะรู้สึกเหมือนกับว่าตัวเขาเล่นได้ต่ำกว่ามาตราฐานในคอร์ทดินของตัวเองอยู่พอสมควร

 

จริงอยู่ที่ว่าเขาจะมีผลงานในคอร์ทดินไม่โดดเด่นมาก เมื่อเทียบกับคอร์ทหญ้าหรือฮาร์ดคอร์ทที่เขาคุ้นเคยกับมันมาตั้งแต่เริ่มเล่นเทนนิสแรกๆ แต่ช่วงขึ้นม.ปลายเขาก็มีโอกาสได้มาศึกษาต่อที่เยอรมัน ก็พอจะคุ้นเคยกับการเล่นบทคอร์ทดินอยู่ เพราะงั้นแล้ว มันไม่ควรจะออกมาเป็นแบบนี้ไม่ใช่หรือไง. . . .

 

_เทะสึกะนึกถามตัวเองในใจพลางกำแร็กเก็ตในมือแน่นเตรียมเสิร์ฟจากเกมของคู่แข่งที่อีกฟากหนึ่งของตาข่ายกลางคอร์ท_

 

 

.

.

.

จบการแข่งขัน. . .

 

 

จะเรียกว่าเป็นการพ่ายแพ้หมดรูปครั้งแรกในชีวิตของ _เทะสึกะ คุนิมิตสึ_ นับตั้งแต่จับแร็กเก็ตเล่นเทนนิสอย่างจริงจังก็ว่าได้ แม้ในใจของเขาจะรู้ดีอยู่แล้วว่า การเผชิญหน้ากับนักเทนนิสผู้ได้รับฉายาว่า “ราชาแห่งคอร์ทดิน” มาอย่างยาวนานคนนั้นในคอร์ทดินด้วยสภาพที่สมบรูณ์เกือบ 100% นั้น มันแทบไม่มีหนทางต่อกรด้วยได้เลยก็ตาม

 

แต่การแพ้ภายใน 2 เซ็ตรวดด้วยสกอร์ 6-1 และ 6-2 มันก็ทำให้รู้สึกหลอนและทำลายความมั่นใจของเทะสึกะลงไปได้เหมือนกัน. . .

 

 

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

 

ถ้วยรางวัลรองชนะเลิศจากการแข่งขันถูกวางไว้บนโต๊ะหน้ากระจกใกล้ๆกับโคมไฟอย่างไม่ค่อยใส่ใจกับมันเท่าไหร่นัก ในขณะที่เจ้าของรางวัล Runner-Up จากรายการมอนเตคาร์โลมาสเตอร์นั้น ทิ้งตัวลงนอนกับเตียงขนาดคิงไซส์ในห้องพักของโรงแรมที่ทางผู้จัดการแข่งขันจัดเตรียมไว้ให้สำหรับยักกีฬาที่เข้าร่วมและบรรดาสต๊าฟโค้ชด้วยความเหนื่อยล้าเต็มแก่มาจากการแข่งขันเมื่อกลางวัน

 

พอมาถึงตอนนี้ความผิดหวังที่ไม่สามารถคว้าถ้วยรางวัลชนะเลิศระดับมาสเตอร์รายการแรกในอาชีพนักกีฬามาครองได้ของเทะสึกะก็เบาลงไปอยู่พอสมควร แต่ก็ยอมรับว่าส่วนหนึ่งลึกๆในความคิดของเขามันก็ยังคงจมคิดถึงผลการแข่งขันนั้นอยู่บ้างเล็กน้อย

 

 

 _‘ถ้าพวกนั้นมาเห็นฉันตอนนี้ คงแปลกใจกันน่าดูซินะ’_ เทะสึกะคิดอย่างติดตลก

 

 

 _‘พวกนั้น’_ ในความหมายของอดีตกัปตันชมรมเทนนิสชายม.ต้นแห่งโรงเรียนเซย์ชุนนั้นหมายถึง พวกลูกทีมตัวยุ่งทั้งหลายของเขาในตอนนั้น

 

ภาพลักษณ์ของเทะสึกะในสายตาของพวกนั้นแล้ว ก็คงหนีไม่พ้นกัปตันผู้เคร่งขรึม,เข้มงวด และดูสงบนิ่งอยู่แทบตลอดเวลาประมาณนั้น คงไม่มีทางเชื่อกันแน่ๆว่า นักกีฬาคนที่นอนหมดสภาพในห้องพักหลังแข่งจบการแข่งขันแบบนี้ เป็นคนเดียวกับกัปตันจอมเข้มงวดคนนั้นอย่างแน่นอน

 

 

 

เสียงเปิดประตูไม่ดังมากและเสียงฝีเท้าที่จัดว่าค่อนข้างเบา ชนิดที่หลับไปแล้วก็คงไม่ได้ยิน ใกล้เข้ามากับส่วนของเตียงที่เทะสึกะนอนพักอยู่

 

มีไม่กี่คนหรอก ที่สามารถเข้า-ออก ห้องพักนักกีฬาได้โดยไม่ต้องรอให้คนข้างในห้องมาเปิดให้

 

 

นักเทนนิสหนุ่มมือวางอันดับ 1 ของญี่ปุ่นลุกขึ้นนั่งบนเตียงก่อนที่รอยยิ้มบางๆแต่ดูอ่อนโยนเสียเหลือเกินจะถูกวางลงบนใบหน้าคมแทบจะทันที

 

“ยังไม่นอนหรอ?”

 

“ฉันคิดว่าเทะสึกะหลับไปแล้วซะอีกนะ เลยเข้ามาเบาๆ”

 

 _“ฟูจิ ชูสึเกะ”_ เพื่อนนักเทนนิสร่วมทัวร์ของเทะสึกะ ที่ว่ากันตามตรงแล้ว ก็ค่อนข้างเป็นมากกว่าเพื่อนอยู่พอสมควรว่าพลางทิ้งตัวนั่งบนเตียงนุ่มข้างๆกับนักเทนนิสหนุ่ม ก่อนที่มือเรียวสวยข้างซ้ายจะถูกอีกคนดึงไปกุมไว้เฉยๆ แม้ว่าจะรู้สึกประหลาดใจนิดหน่อยกับการกระทำเทะสึกะ แต่พอได้เห็นใบหน้าของอีกฝ่ายชัดๆดีแล้ว ฟูจิก็พอจะเข้าใจความรู้สึกของเทะสึกะในตอนนี้ได้อย่างไม่ยากเย็นอะไรนัก

 

เด็กหนุ่มหน้าสวยดูน่าทะนุถนอมเกินกว่าจะเชื่อว่า นี่ก็คือ นักเทนนิสดาวรุ่งอัจฉริยะอีกคนจากเกาะญี่ปุ่นที่มีฝีมือร้ายกาจไม่ใช่เล่น ปล่อยให้เจ้าของตำแหน่ง Runner-Up หมาดๆของรายการมอนเตคาร์โลมาสเตอร์กุมมือของตัวเองไว้จนรู้สึกว่า แรงบีบนั้นคลายลง ถึงได้เริ่มเอ่ยปากถามด้วยความเป็นห่วง

 

“โอเคขึ้นบ้างหรือยัง?”

 

คนถูกถามทำเพียงยิ้มกลับมาให้ แล้วสอดประสานนิ้วมือตัวเองกับคนหน้าสวยไว้อย่างนั้น ปล่อยให้ความเงียบเข้าแทรกระหว่างกลางของทั้ง 2 คนอีกครั้งอยู่พักใหญ่ น้ำเสียงทุ้มที่ดูเป็นผู้ใหญ่เกินอายุถึงได้ค่อยๆเรียบเรียงคำพูดออกมา

 

 

**_“ยังไม่ค่อยโอเคเท่าไหร่น่ะ. . .”_ **

 

แต่ละคำที่เทะสึกะเปล่งออกมา ล้วนแล้วแต่ฟังดูหนักอึ้งจนฟูจิรู้สึกอึดอัดแทนเจ้าตัวที่ต้องแบกรับความรู้สึกอะไรเอาไว้มากมายเหลือเกิน กับการพ่ายแพ้ในครั้งนี้

 

**“เป็นครั้งแรกที่ฉันแพ้ด้วยสกอร์ทิ้งขาดขนาดนี้”**

**“ฉันรู้ว่ามันยาก. . .ที่จะเอาชนะราชาคอร์ทดินให้ได้ในคอร์ทดิน แต่ว่า. . .”**

**“ฉันควรจะทำมันได้ดีกว่านี้ ไม่ใช่หรอ?”**

 

 

“เทะสึกะ. . .”

 

ฟูจิทำได้เพียงแค่เอ่ยชื่อของอีกฝ่ายออกมาเบาๆ ขณะที่ได้แต่นั่งนิ่งรับฟังความรู้สึกทั้งหลายที่เจ้าของชื่อนั้นอัดอั้นเอาไว้มาตลอดการแข่งขันระบายออกมาจนหมด ถึงได้ยกมืออีกข้างขึ้นมาใช้นิ้วชี้แตะเบาๆที่ริมฝีปากของชายหนุ่มตรงหน้า แล้วเคลื่อนมันขึ้นนวดระหว่างคิ้วทั้ง 2 ข้างที่ขมวดเข้าหากันจนแทบจะผูกโบว์ได้อยู่แล้วของเทะสึกะ

 

 

“ไม่เป็นไรน่า กีฬาก็มีแพ้ มีชนะนะ”

 

“ถ้าแพ้ ก็ไปฝึกใหม่ แล้วก็กลับมาสู้ใหม่  เทะสึกะเป็นคนสอนฉันเองนะ จำได้หรือเปล่า?”

 

น้ำเสียงใสเอ่ยเจื้อยแจ้วพร้อมกับใบหน้าที่ถูกประดับด้วยรอยยิ้มสดใสเหมือนเคย อาจจะฟังดูเหลือเชื่อไปซักนิด แต่สำหรับเทะสึกะ แค่รอยยิ้มของคนตรงหน้านี้ก็เพียงพอแล้วที่จะดึงตัวเขาที่รู้สึกจมกับความผิดหวังให้กลับขึ้นมาอีกครั้ง

 

_แค่นี้ก็พอแล้วจริงๆ. . ._

 

 

มือทั้ง 2 ที่สอดประสานกุมกันอยู่เพิ่มแรงกระชับขึ้นอีกเล็กน้อย ฟูจิเหลือบสายตาขึ้นมองนาฬิกาที่ผนังห้อง ก่อนจะเป็นฝ่ายลุกขึ้นจากเตียงก่อนแล้วออกแรงน้อยๆดึงให้อีกคนลุกขึ้นตาม

 

“ไปกินข้าวกันเถอะ กินไม่เป็นเวลา เดี๋ยวโค้ชจะดุเอาอีก”

 

เทะสึกะอมยิ้มน้อยๆ พลางพยักหน้าตามอย่างว่าง่าย

 

“แล้วก็นะ พรุ่งนี้ก็ต้องรีบบินไปบาเซโลน่าแล้ว _เซเรฟ_ what app มาบอกฉันว่า Draw รอบ Main Draw ออกแล้ว พวกเราได้อยู่สายเดียวกันหมดเลยล่ะ เอจิเซ็นก็ด้วย ยกเว้นชิราอิชิน่ะ ที่หลุดไปอยู่สายเดียว _เธม_ ”

 

“เจองานหนักตั้งแต่รอบแรกๆเลยซินะ”

 

เทะสึกะพึมพำออกมาเมื่อลองจินตนาการถึงสายการแข่งขันรายการต่อไปแบบคร่าวๆในหัว ระหว่างที่เดินจับมือกับฟูจิเตรียมออกห้องพักลงไปรับประทานอาหารเย็นมื้อสุดท้ายในกรุงมอนเตคาร์โลของพวกเขาที่ห้องอาหารระดับ 5 ดาวสุดหรูชั้นล่างของโรงแรม ท่ามกลางบรรยากาศที่ดูเหมือนทั้งโลกมีกันแค่ 2 คนของนักกีฬาเทะสึกะ คุนิมิตสึ และนักกีฬาฟูจิ ชูสึเกะ จนน่าหมั่นไส้เบาๆในสายตาของผู้คนรอบข้าง

 

 

**_“ลาก่อน มอนเต คาร์โล เจอกันใหม่ปีหน้านะ แล้วตอนนั้นฉันต้องเป็นฝ่ายชนะให้ได้”_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - e n d - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ให้เดาหันเล่นสนุกๆละกันว่า 2 ตัวละครท้ายเรื่องที่ชื่อแปลกๆมีต้นแบบมาจากใครมั่ง แล้วก็ราชานั้นคือใคร :P
> 
> ไม่อยากบอกเลยอ่ะว่าจริงๆนี่เป็นฟิคแก้บนของเรา ไปบนอะไรไว้นิดหน่อย แต่ก็ไม่สมหวังน่ะ ช่างมันเถอะ เทนนิสปีนึงไม่ได้มีแข่งรายการเดียว
> 
> เรื่องนี้จริงๆก็แทบไม่มีสาระอะไรเลยค่ะ นอกจากอยากเขียนอะไรงุ้งงิ้งๆของคู่นี้ บวกกับช่วงนี้การกลับมาของราชานั้นน่ากลัวเหลือเกินค่ะ ตบเด็กร่วงเป็นยุงเลย ทั้งๆที่เป็นแค่ลุงแก่ๆกับลุงกรอบๆแค่นั้นเองอ่ะ (#โดนชก) มันก็เลยออกมาเป็นการให้กำลังใจกันเล็กๆน้อยๆจนชวนให้รู้สึกหมั่นๆแบบนี้แหละค่ะ
> 
> สำหรับนักกีฬาเรื่องกำลังใจเป็นเรื่องสำคัญจริงๆนะ เก่งแค่ไหน ถ้าสภาพจิตใจไม่โอเคก็แพ้ได้ทุกคนบนโลกนี้เลย
> 
> หวังว่าจะสนุกกับฟิคชั่นเรื่องนี้นะคะ (แต่ถ้าจะหมั่นไส้คู่นี้ระหว่างอ่านก็ไม่ว่ากันค่ะ นี่ตอนแต่งก็หมั่นไส้เหมือนกัน 555555+)


	4. Romantic Husband - [Tezuka x Fem!Fuji]

**_Romantic Husband_ **

**pairing :** _Tezuka Kunimitsu x Fuji Syusuke(Gender Bend version)_

**summary** : เรื่องราวเล็กๆน้อยๆในชีวิตคู่ของเทะสึกะและฟูจิ

**author :** Nezumi’ki

_\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

 

 

**_“เทะสึกะ คุนิมิตสึ”_ ** _เป็นคนประเภทให้ความสำคัญกับเป้าหมายที่วางแผนเอาไว้มากกว่าเรื่องชีวิตส่วนตัว_

 

 

ก็คงเป็นเพราะสาเหตุนั้ก็ได้ที่ทำให้เขาไม่มีผู้หญิงระดับซุปเปอร์สตาร์หรือเซเลบริตี้ระดับโลกเข้ามาพัวพันในชีวิตรักเหมือนอย่างนักกีฬาชื่อดังหลายๆคน จะมีก็แต่ภรรยาคนสวย _“ฟูจิ ชูสึเกะ (ที่ตอนนี้เป็น “เทะสึกะ ชูสึเกะ” ไปแล้วเรียบร้อย)”_ ที่พบรักกันมาตั้งแต่ม.ต้นเท่านั้นแหละ ที่ดูจะเป็นรักแรกและรักเดียวในชีวิตของนักกีฬารูปหล่อจากเกาะญี่ปุ่นคนนี้

 

 

ฟังแล้วมันก็ดูโรแมนติกเป็นบ้าจนน่าอิจฉา. . .แต่ถึงอย่างนั้นฟูจิก็อยากจะเถียงคอเป็นเอ็นเสียเหลือเกินว่า ชีวิตรักของเธอกับคุณสามีคนนั้นน่ะ ไม่ได้ดูโรแมนติกหรือน่าอิจฉาอะไรทำนองนั้นเลย  ออกจะห่างไกลกับอะไรแบบนั้นเกินไปด้วยซ้ำ. . .

 

 

เทะสึกะจำวันพิเศษอะไรไม่เคยได้เลย เหมือนมันเป็นเรื่องเล็กน้อย แต่ไม่เว้นแม้กระทั่งวันเบสิกๆอย่างวันเกิด หรือวันครบรอบแต่งงานอะไรประมาณนั้นก็ยังจำไม่ได้ มันก็เป็นปัญหากับความรู้สึกของคนเป็นภรรยาได้เหมือนกัน เห็นก็จะมีแต่วันแข่งทัวร์นาเมนต์ต่างๆของแต่ละปีละมั้งที่เจ้าตัวดูจะจำได้อย่างกับกินปฏิทินการแข่งเข้าไปเป็นอาหารเช้าอย่างนั้นแหละ

 

 

และแน่นอนว่าฟูจิเองก็เป็นผู้หญิงธรรมดาๆคนนึงที่ถึงจะเข้าใจแต่ก็มีอาการน้อยใจบ้าง. . .เล็กๆ  ในวันที่เป็นวันเกิดของเธอ แต่เขาก็ยังคงก้มหน้าก้มตาซ้อมเทนนิสอย่างเอาจริงเอาจังชนิดที่เธอก็เคยคิดแซวตัวเองเล่นๆกับเพื่อนอยู่บ่อยๆว่า _“ชูสึเกะน่ะเป็นแค่ภรรยาน้อย ส่วนภรรยาหลวงของคุนิมิตสึน่ะคือแร็กเกตกับลูกเทนนิสพวกนั้นต่างหาก”_ แบบนั้น

 

 

เรื่องโรแมนติกที่สุดของเทะสึกะ เท่าที่ฟูจิจะพออนุมานให้ว่ามันคือเรื่องโรแมนติกที่สุดแล้วสำหรับชีวิตคู่ของเธอ ก็ดูเหมือนจะมีแค่ 2 เรื่องแค่นั้น. . . .ตลอดระยะเวลาเกือบ 10 ปีมาน่ะนะ

 

 

เรื่องแรกคือ เทะสึกะมักจะขอบคุณและบอกรักเธอเสมอๆในช่วง Victory Speech หลังจากการแข่งรายการทัวร์นาเมนต์นั้นๆจบลงที่เขาเป็นผู้ชนะ จนสาวๆหลายคนแสดงความอิจฉาตาร้อนออกมากันเต็มโซเชี่ยลมีเดียอยู่บ่อยๆ

 

 

_~~ “โอ๊ยยยยย อิจฉาฟูจิคนนั้นเป็นบ้าเลย อะไรจะเป็นผู้หญิงที่โชคดีขนาดนั้นนะ ~~ _ _~~!” โชคดีงั้นหรอ? ฉันว่าไม่ใช่นะ ~~ _

 

 

 

และเรื่องที่ 2 คือ **จูบ**

 

 

เทะสึกะชอบจูบกับฟูจิทุกครั้งก่อนจะถึงเวลาลงสนามไปแข่ง มันไม่ใช่การจูบแบบลึกซึ้งหรือดูดดื่มอะไรทำนองนั้น มันเป็นแค่จูบสั้นๆแบบเอาริมฝีปากประกบแปปๆ 2-3ครั้งแค่นั้น

 

 

ครั้นพอไปถามเหตุผลกับคุณสามีตัวดี คนที่ปกติแล้วจะชอบทำหน้าขรึมจนดูแก่กว่าอายุจริงไปมากโขก็จะอมยิ้มกรุ้มกริ่มน้อยๆแล้วตอบกลับมาด้วยน้ำเสียงละมุนหู และเหตุผลชวนเลี่ยนที่ฟูจิยังอดแปแลกใจไม่ได้ว่านี่คือสามีตัวจริงของเธอหรือเปล่า

 

 

 

**_“_ ** **_Victory Kiss ไง เป็นขวัญกำลังใจจากภรรยาก่อนสามีลงแข่ง”_ **

 

 

สารภาพกันตามตรงเลยว่าฟูจิเองก็ไม่ค่อยเข้าใจเหตุผลของเทะสึกะเรื่องนี้เท่าไหร่นัก แต่สายตาที่แสดงออกมาว่าเขารักเธอเสียเหลือเกินและเธอมีความหมายมากแค่ไหนในชีวิตของเขา ที่ในโลกนี้มีเพียงฟูจิคนเดียวที่ได้เห็นสายตาแบบนี้ มันก็มีน้ำหนักมากพอให้เธอไม่คิดสนใจเรื่องโรแมนติกเล็กๆน้อยๆแบบที่วัยรุ่นวัยฝันชื่นชอบพวกนั้น และคอยอยู่เป็นกำลังใจแสนสำคัญให้กับเทะสึกะในทุกเรื่องๆมาจนทุกวันนี้ได้

 

 

 

ร่างเล็กขยับตัวยุกยิกบนตักของคนตัวโตกว่าเล็กน้อย ก่อนที่แขนเรียวเล็กดูน่าทะนุถนอมของภรรยานักเทนนิสอนาคตไกลจากญี่ปุ่นจะยกขึ้นโอบกอดรอบคอของสามี แล้วก้มลงมองรสจูบหวานล้ำให้กับเขาเป็นรางวัลล่วงหน้าก่อนจะลงแข่งในทัวร์นาเมนต์รายการถัดไป

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - e n d - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment
> 
> เป็นฟิคที่แต่งไว้ตอนว่างๆค่ะ เมื่อซักต้นเดือนที่แล้วได้มั้ง (หัวเราะ) แต่เพิ่งจะมีเวลามานั่งพิมพ์ลงเวิร์ดดีๆนี่แหละค่ะ ช่วงที่แต่งเสร็จแรกๆ มีหลายเรื่องเหลือเกินเกิดขึ้นในชีวิต จนสภาพจิตแย่ไปพอสมควร แต่ตอนนี้ก็ดีขึ้นแล้วบ้าง
> 
> เรื่องนี้เป็นการคิดอะไรเล่นๆหลังจากที่ได้เห็นอะไรมานิดหน่อย คิดว่ามันน่ารักดี ก็เลยอยากมาสร้างโมเมนต์ประมาณนี้กับคู่นี้บ้างค่ะ


End file.
